fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Erza Scarlet
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 11 Appearance Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic, allows her to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 12-15 She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 89, Page 10 However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 5 According to Lucy in the letter she wrote for her mother Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker she stated that Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Page 8 Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 18-19 Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 15-20 Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 17 However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 4 Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 12 When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bath with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 19-20 Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281: Page 18 It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, this is shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people while being drunk.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairies' Training Camp As mention by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Magic and Abilities Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト ''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is Erza's signature form of Magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called '''The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast and is the only sword Mage known to be capable of Requipping weapons and armor while fighting, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, earning her the epithet "Titania".Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 14, Pages 9-13 Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which can make her deadlier in close melee combat or, when combined with her. It is also shown in the anime that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. Telekinesis, allows her to target opponents which are out of her physical range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 11-12 *Demon Blade Crimson Sakura (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell where Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for maximum offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 13-14 Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 17-19 Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erza possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Erza has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 14-15 Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through Aria's presumably intangible airspaces,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 17 and to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 12-13 In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 112, Page 8 Keen Intellect: Erza has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world: she was able to figure out why the people of Galuna Island were changing into Demons (or thought they were) after only a brief period on the island,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 11-15 and could work out the mechanics behind Midnight’s Reflector Magic after being struck by it only few times, something which got her praise from Jellal Fernandes.Fairy Tail Manga, Chapter 155, Pages 6-9 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Erza has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock Shô unconscious with a single kick.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Page 18 She was also able to engage Erza Knightwalker in an unarmed fight after all of their weapons were shattered in their previous battle, attacking her counterpart with powerful punches and performing throws and takedowns to push her away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 11-14 She is also able to mix hand to hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. Enhanced Strength: In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Erza possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-11 most prominently due to her habit of carrying around vast amounts of luggage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 5 She was also able to send Midnight flying against a wall, several meters away from both of them, with a flick of her wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Pages 4-5 In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Immense Endurance: Erza has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. After using up all of her Magic Power during her fight with Azuma by focusing it all in a single slash,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Pages 14-15 she was still able to join the battle against Hades, Requipping different armors and performing combo attacks with her teammates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Pages 8-10 She was also able to fight and hold her own against a Mage of Jellal Fernandes's caliber after having fought and defeated Ikaruga, a very powerful assassin from Death's Head Caucus. Immense Durability: Erza has also proven herself to have a vast amount of physical durability: with the aid of her Adamantine Armor, she was able to take the brunt of the Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter on herself,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 6-7 and then go on to easily defeat Aria, an S-Class Mage,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 18-20 and go toe-to-toe with Jose Porla, the Phantom Lord Guild Master and a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, after receiving only a very brief amount of time for rest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 5-11 While clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, she was capable of taking on the counter effect of 200 Lacrima orbs from Laxus' Thunder Palace even though the effect of one of the orbs is enough to endanger someone's life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 13-18 and she was also able to survive the highly-damaging Terra Clamare twice, and still manage to continue to fight and defeat Azuma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 5-20 When Ultear Milkovich used her Arc of Time to open up Erza's "Second Origin", Erza showed no signs of being bothered at all, unlike her teammates, including Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, and Juvia Lockser, who couldn't walk and writhed around on the floor in pain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 16 In addition, during the third day of the Grand Magic Games of X791, Erza was able to fight and defeat 100 powerful monsters, and, despite being heavily injured and bruised, she left the fight without showing any signs of fatigue, something which garnered her praise from hundreds of people including quite a few powerful Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 16-19 Even though one of the monsters was said to be so powerful that even a Ten Wizard Saint might not be able to defeat it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 10 Erza was also able to withstand Minerva's extremely destructive Yagdo Rigora spell with only slight damage. Immense Reflexes: Erza possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. Despite her being severely battle worn, she was able to dodge a blast from Jose Porla while balancing herself on one hand.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 9 She was also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of Darkness Magic Spells from Jellal Fernandes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 2 and when he knocked her through the walls of the Tower of Heaven she launched herself off of a few small falling rocks back into the tower with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 3 When Evergreen shot a few rays at her as a surprise attack, Erza easily dodged the rays with a side jump.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 4 Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Erza possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles Erza was able to Requip powerful armors in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. She was also able to Requip her Heaven's Wheel Armor and over 200 swords after Requipping her Lightning Empress Armor without running out of Magic Power. When exerted, her Magic Power is red in color.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 Equipment Erza owns over 100 different types of armor,Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 9, Q&A and over 200 different types of weapons. Below is a list of those known. Heart Kreuz Armor (ハートクロス 鎧, Hāto Kurosu no Yoroi): Made by the popular fashion brand Heart Kreuz specifically for her, this is Erza's casual armor, which she is mostly seen wearing. This armor sports a breastplate now composed of a single piece of metal, decorated by curved lines and by a deformed version of Heart Kreuz's mark, with the cross' right arm extending to the right part of Erza's chest, and the added mark of Fairy Tail located under the cross itself, which is now lacking the brand's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 4-8 Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza seemingly gains the ability to fly for short distances. *'Sword Requipping': Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *'Blumenblatt' (天輪・繚乱の剣 Tenrin: Burūmenburatto): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she Requipped into the enemy at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 8 *'Circle Sword' (天輪・循環の剣, サークルソード, Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo): Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *'Trinity Sword' (天輪・三位の剣, Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo): While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 6 *'Pentagram Sword' (天輪・五芒星の剣 Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Page 14 Black Wing Armor (黒羽の鎧 Kureha no Yoroi): This armor is black with silver trimming that has silver crosses is several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard. The waist-guard leaves the front of Erza’s body exposed, with her groin being covered by a dark imbuement. She has large plates guarding her legs. She has two wings that have black metal "arms" acting as the wings' leading structure, but the parts used to fly are composed of a membrane-like material. Erza's hair is tied in a ponytail. *'Flight': This armor seems to grant Erza the ability to fly around for short distances.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 9 *'Increased Offense': This armor increases Erza's offensive capabilities, and she uses it in conjunction with any number of weapons to deal her enemy great damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 243, Page 8 *'Moon Flash' (黒羽・月閃 Kureha: Gessen): Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. Flame Empress Armor (炎帝の鎧 Entei no Yoroi): This armor is dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon’s limbs. It’s basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza’s hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails. *'Flame Resistance': This armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 13 *'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to shoot fire.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 10 :*'Flame Slash': While in the Flame Empress Armor, Erza collects flames around the sword and then attacks the target. The Giant's Armor (巨人の鎧 Kyojin no Yoroi): This is a large, furry, golden colored armor with that sports a large cross on the breastplate. The armor is completed by a headgear with the appearance of a pair of large metal ears. The armor works great in combination with the De-Malevo-Lance, a long and elaborated polearm sporting a cross just like the one on the armor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 *'Enhanced Strength': This armor increases Erza's strength in the form of her throwing power. It was first used when Erza threw her spear at the "moon" above Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 45, Pages 4-10 Adamantine Armor (金剛の鎧 Kongō no Yoroi): The Adamantine Armor is a large, blue and navy colored armor. The breastplate is composed of different plates joined together, with four, prominent tube-like ornaments on the front, right above her breasts, below the high armored collar. The shoulder pads are very large and sport prominent plates shaped like spikes, protruding from a far darker part which composes the base of the structure. The armor is completed by a helmet which covers the top and the sides of Erza’s face, leaving the back part of her head exposed, and sporting prominent spikes jutting outwards. *'Immense Defense': This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. While wearing it, Erza is able to withstand the Magic beam fired by Phantom Lord's Magical Convergent Cannon - Jupiter. Despite her receiving injuries and the armor breaking into process, she still successfully protected the entire Fairy Tail Guild and all of its members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 4-7 *'Adamantine Barrier': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to create a powerful Magic Barrier by combining her two shields together, which can even withstand spells such as the Jupiter Cannon.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 *'Flight': While wearing this armor, Erza gains the ability to fly but only for short distances. Purgatory Armor (煉獄の鎧 Rengoku no Yoroi): The Purgatory is a black armor that is covered in spikes. When using this armor, Erza’s hair becomes styled in very prominent spikes pointing outwards in every direction, with her right eye being covered by it and a devilish shadow obscuring the upper part of her face. This is one of Erza's most powerful armors, before her fight with Ikaruga she claimed that "None had seen the armor and lived to tell the tale." ''Its true power is not seen, however, as it was destroyed almost instantly by Ikaruga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 11-12 'Lightning Empress Armor' (雷帝の鎧 ''Raitei no Yoroi): This armor is golden and light bluish in color. The breastplate is decorated by golden trimmings, and has thin plates going up to surround Erza’s neck. When using this armor, Erza’s head gets adorned by a band with two ribbons on it, and her hair gets styled in a long braid. Also, the armor’s weapon is a long spear, with a very large blade and a decorated circle resembling a shield attaching it to the shaft, which is adorned by a large ribbon. *'Lighting Resistance:' This is an armor that lowers the attack damage of all lightning attacks aimed at the wearer. It was enough to withstand an attack by Laxus Dreyar, a skilled user of Lightning Magic, without Erza receiving any injuries herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 13-14 *'Lightning Magic' (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): This armor grants Erza the ability to attack her foes with lightning.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 38 :*'Lightning Beam': Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear. :*'Lightning Cyclotron': Similar to Lightning Beam, but with several attacks being fired at the same time from the Magic Seal formed on the spear’s tip.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 73 Flight Armor (飛翔の鎧 Hishō no Yoroi): This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns. *'Immense Speed': This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 86 She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 15 *'Sonic Claw' (飛翔・音速の爪, ソニッククロウ, Hishō: Sonikku Kurō): Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 8 Robe of Yūen (悠遠の衣 Yūen no Koromo): This armor is like a purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of Erza’s chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back, and by a lighter, smaller white belt, which are both wrapped around a pink, flower-patterned cloth circling Erza’s waist on the back and the sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 154, Pages 25-26 *'Elastic Properties': This armor is elasticated, something which prevented Midnight’s Reflector Magic from securely binding Erza or strangling her using it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 9 Morning Star Armor (明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. *'Photon Slicer' (明星・光粒子の剣 Myōjō: Foton Suraisā): By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 7 Armadura Fairy (妖精の鎧 Arumadura Fearī): The strongest armor as declared by her counterpart Erza Knightwalker. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail. It’s a pink armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor’s weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs. *'Fairy Piercing Sword': Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. This attack was strong enough to break Knightwalker's strongest spear, Ravelt, shattering an entire island in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 8 (Unnamed) Sea Empress Armor (海王の鎧 Kaiō no Yoroi): This armor is green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza’s breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somehow resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza’s exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard. *'Water Resistance': According to Lisanna, this armor nullifies water attacks. It has been shown to be able to withstand Juvia's water attacks easily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 2 *'Water Magic' (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō): This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools against her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 :*'Water Slash': While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. Seduction Armor (誘惑の鎧 Yūwaku no Yoroi): Erza’s most revealing armor, which is more like an extremely daring maid outfit. It’s composed of a long light apron, tied behind Erza's neck and back, worn over her bare chest, and thus revealing much of her breasts’ sides, paired with dark panties, exposing much of her buttocks, and long stockings, reaching up to the middle parts of her thighs. There are no shoes, and Erza's head is adorned by a maid hat. The only visible armored parts are the gauntlets, which extend up to the middle parts of Erza's biceps, where ribbons are tied around her arms, and sport heart-shaped elbow guards. The armor comes equipped with a simple sword which bears a writing on the blade, this being "Come on Boy". The armor's effects, if any, are unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 13 Nakagami Armor (天一神の鎧 Nakagami no Yoroi): A set of armor Erza had the ability to don once she released her Second Origin. The Nakagami Armor has not been worn for over ten years, as it consumes vast amounts of Magic Power to utilize.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 7 Anyone who is able to wear the armor will be able to bend the laws of Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 8 The armor is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center. *'Nakagami Starlight' (中一神・星彩 Nakagami Seisai): A spell utilized in conjunction with her halberd to swiftly dismantle the opponent with swift, brute force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 9 Farewell Fairy Tail Armor: It's breastplate is fairly plain, with the waist-guard attached to it being similar to the one in Erza’s second Heart Kreuz Armor, composed of simply two hanging plates, paired with a ruffled cloth sprouting from under it over some chainmail; all of which surmount a long skirt, reaching down to Erza’s knees and covering the rather featureless greaves. The gauntlets, covering the entirety of her arms, are similarly unadorned, with only her pauldrons, composed of overlapping plates, having some decorations over the upper plates, taking the form of wings. On the other hand, the long spear which comes with the armor sports intricate decorations on the shaft and the massive head, together with a flag bearing Fairy Tail’s symbol, plus what looks like a laurel wreath, tied to it by two slim ribbons. The anime design of this armor differs from the manga. Erza was seen donning this armor in order to bid farewell to her friends from the Tower of Heaven before their departure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 8-14 Artificial Eye: While enslaved as a child to build the Tower of Heaven, Erza lost her right eye during a punishment for an escape attempt. After she joined Fairy Tail, Makarov took her to see Porlyusica, who created an artificial eye for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 1-6 Due to the eye's artificial nature, Erza couldn't cry out of it and it is unaffected by Illusion Magic or Stone Eyes Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Page 11 Holy Hammer: During the Key of the Starry Sky arc, Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock.Fairy Tail: Episode 145 The hammer is longer than Erza is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of gray cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front. On the front of the hammerhead is the emblem of the Zentopia Church on a white circular background. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 It is also capable of breaking the chains of the Infinity Castle with ease.Fairy Tail: Episode 150 During the Pandemonium event, it was shown to be useful for defense as well.Fairy Tail: Episode 167 Sacred Arrow: During Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix, Makarov Dreyar gave Erza this ancient magical weapon in order to defeat the Phoenix. The arrow has a triangular arrowhead, consisting of a pointed shaft with three fins behind it, which glows blue and two white fletchings at the end of its shaft. In the past, Kalard forged this weapon in order to destroy the magic protecting the Phoenix Stone. As such, it is imbued with powerful Dispelling Magic.Fairy Tail Movie: Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix Trivia *In the original version, Mashima gave her a more "wild" look. She had a spear, instead of sword, and accompanying her, an unnamed bird. Mashima said he had wanted to create a female character whom Natsu could be afraid of.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 5 Bonus, Super Supplement *Erza ranked first in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover, Contest Results *During a Q&A in Volume 9, a reader asked who the lead female character in Fairy Tail is. Erza immediately considered herself as such, but Hiro Mashima said people can draw their own conclusions. *In the Omake Welcome to Fairy Hills, Levy reveals to Lucy that Erza likes to read novels that are a bit inappropriate or racy.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hill!, Page 18 *During a reporter's interview, Erza said her that favorite foods are cheesecake and soufflé.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 9 *While the popular belief is that Erza's suitcases are filled with backup armors and weapons, they are actually filled with food and ingredients.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 22, Q&A *She was named after Mashima's short story character "Eru". Incidentally, the short story's name is "Fairy Tale".Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Page 190 *In the manga, Erza updates her Heart Kreuz Armor after the Tower of Heaven arc,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Pages 4-8 but in the anime, she wears the updated design from the beginning. *Erza is the winner of the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, a reader pollFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover Page and story event that took place during the Fighting Festival arc.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Page 7 *In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason. Which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Erza's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Fairy Tail members) "I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 13 *(To Jose Porla) ''"My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 10 *(To Shô) ''"If I don't wear my armor, I won't feel secure."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Page 16 *(To herself) ''"We don't die for our friends, we live for our friends"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 28-29 *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"I won't allow it! I won't allow you to die like this! You've committed crimes! You must remember everything! Don't think you can be at ease without knowing anything! Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt! Live and struggle!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 3-4 * (To Midnight) ''"As long as you laugh at people's suffering, your goal will always out of reach. If you never want to be defeated, you must first learn your own weakness, and always be kind"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 155, Page 20 * (To Jellal Fernandes) ''"I wonder for how long... How long will I remain anchored at this harbor known as battle?" * (To Erza Knightwalker) ''"Listen, Erza!! You've got the same evil and weakness in you that I have, so you must also have the same heart, which is capable of loving others! Listen for the voices of all living things with all your heart! They’re calling out with their true voices! You are not alone!''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 16-17 * (To Pantherlily) ''"But what's important isn't the Magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 7 * (To Azuma) ''"All I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that, I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 10 * (To herself) ''"It's not that I was protecting everyone...I was the one always being protected."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 237, Page 14-16 * (To Jellal Fernandes) ''"If you're going to say that you don't remember anything, I'll strike my sword on your heart and make you remember!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 6 *(To Jellal Fernandes) ''"Being alive...is a sign of strength!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 8 *(To Cobra) ''"Cobra ... You said that you are strong because you lost everything, doesn't it? But this isn't true strength! People become stronger when they have something to protect! If you have a true friend, that friend will support you! But you only think about yourself! Do you think you could actually hear the voice of this friend?! Don't you feel shame when you think of your friend?! Feelings by friends do not drag you down."''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 *(To Team Sabertooth) ''"I don't care if you're the strongest or the top guild in Fiore, but I will tell you this. You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292,Page 11 *(To Kagura Mikazuchi) ''"This life was entrusted to me by Simon... by grandpa Rob... and my comrades... Relinquishing my life so easily would be a slap in the face to all of them."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 5-6 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Characters